


Always

by AdriannaRossetti



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaRossetti/pseuds/AdriannaRossetti
Summary: After Andrea leaves for Chicago to cover a story, Miranda experiences a heart attack. The Editor struggles with the possibility that she might be too old for her young love, and debates whether to let Andrea know about the incident…Major fluff!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 23
Kudos: 231





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> *Cross posted from Fanfiction. 
> 
> Some fluff to get us through this first week of 2021...lol. Thanks for reading, and hope y'all are safe out there, esp if you live in the US. ❤️

"I promise to call when I get there," Andrea grinned sweetly at her worried partner. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she flicked her long hair out of her face and opened her arms for two redheads to run into.

"Bye Andy!" Caroline hugged her tightly.

"Have fun Andy," Cassidy squeezed her other side and Andrea laughed.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Andrea placed a kiss on each twins' forehead, and tightened her arms around them. "It's just two and a half weeks," she looked up into stormy blue orbs when she said that, wincing slightly when she saw the distant look in her lover's eyes.

The girls let her go, and Andrea took the older woman's hands in her own, not deterred by the lack of response. She knew it was hard for Miranda.

"Hey," she said quietly and brushed a strand of silver hair out of the other woman's face. "It'll be fine. I'm only covering two stories this time, and then I'll be home."

Miranda, still tight-lipped, nodded absentmindedly and Andrea wrapped her in a warm embrace. Nuzzling her favorite spot on the brunette's neck, Miranda greedily inhaled the woman's scent and finally raised her arms to participate in the hug. She could feel Andrea's smug grin when the journalist's plump lips touched her forehead, and she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Bye, baby," Andrea brushed her lips against her forehead again and chuckled when Miranda pulled back and frowned at her. "Kidding." She pulled the older woman in closer again and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Bye, my love."

"Be safe," Miranda whispered and allowed herself to remain in the brunette's safe embrace for a while. She knew she was being irrational-Andrea had traveled loads of times in the past for her work, and always came back in one piece. Besides, she was only traveling to Chicago. Yet Miranda couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen this time. Andrea gave her one last peck on the cheek, squeezed the girls on the shoulders, and left with a smile and a wave. Miranda watched her girlfriend of three years go and was comforted by the fact that unlike Paris, Andrea would come back to her. Smiling slightly, she tilted her head to her daughters, and they left the airport.

* * *

It was four days after Andrea left, and Miranda was alone in her study. Caroline was at a friend's house, and Cassidy was in her room two floors higher. The editor's glasses were low on her nose as she peered down at the layouts for the upcoming issue. She let out a frustrated exhale. They were drab. Was her staff really that incompetent? Miranda shook her head at the page before her and then suddenly gasped. A sharp pain stabbed through her chest, and she clutched it with a wince. It ebbed away slowly, but the woman knew something was wrong. Clutching her phone, she punched three numbers in, and barely managed to grit out "I'm having a heart attack." before another stab jolted through her and she doubled over in pain. Groaning, Miranda laid on the floor, feeling completely helpless as she clutched her chest in agony. "Andrea," she whispered, blinking beads of sweat out of her eyes.

* * *

"Promise me," Miranda glared at her daughters.

"But Mom-" Caroline started but her mother cut her off.

"No, Caroline. We will _not_ tell her," the white-haired woman said fiercely.

"You had surgery for goodness' sakes," Caroline said angrily. "You literally just woke up fifteen minutes ago."

"She deserves to know," Cassidy piped up timidly. "Besides, what about the paparazzi?"

"Leslie will take care of it," Miranda waved her hand. "If Andrea asks, we were in the hospital for you."

Caroline opened her mouth again to argue back, but Cassidy jabbed her in the side and looked at her mother with understanding in her eyes. "Alright. We promise."

Miranda visibly relaxed at those words. "Thank you. Now, come here." She opened her arms, and closed her eyes when she felt her children's comforting embraces. The only thing missing was her girlfriend. Miranda sighed quietly and rested her hands on top of her girls' heads. Twelve more days until she came home.

* * *

After Miranda was discharged from the hospital ten days later, she immediately went back to work and buried herself in Runway-against her doctor's orders. She missed her partner terribly. Despite having the chance to speak with Andrea a few times over the phone, it wasn't the same. The editor remained quiet on her incident, and spoke to no one when she reached the office. Glasses perched low on her slightly crooked nose, Miranda flipped through layouts and pages with pursed lips and her red pen gripped tightly in her right hand. She didn't look up once, and ignored every single call and email. Finally, when the sun was sinking and casting shadows in her office, she looked up. Wincing slightly at the pain and discomfort in her neck, she took off her glasses and rubbed the tender muscles. Her fingers skimmed down gently to the front of her neck, resting at her collarbone, before hesitantly creeping lower to rest between her breasts. Miranda jerked her hand back when she felt the heavy gauze, and shut her eyes at the feelings it dredged up. Turning to face her computer, her eyes lit up when she saw an email from Andrea sticking out among the hundred other messages she received. The Editor clicked on the name to open it, and an unguarded smile tugged on her lips as she read the sweet note.

_Dear Miranda,_

_Since I use my laptop much more so than I do my phone, I decided to write you an email to show I haven't completely neglected you. It's still been a blast here in Chicago, but I miss you and the girls like crazy. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to call as much as I would like to-the boss is keeping me pretty busy. I'm literally running from interview to interview, and getting back to the hotel at indecent hours that are much too late to call each night. (Hence, the point of this email. I had 5 minutes to type this.)_

_Ah, but woe is the life of a journalist. How are you, my love? Still keeping Runway in shape? (Silly question. Of course you are.) Cassidy told me she got an A on her math test yesterday! We should celebrate when I get back. Anyways, I wish you were here. I can't wait to come back home._

_I love you,_

_Andrea_

It took a good five minutes for Miranda's vision to clear before she could type a response.

_My dearest Andrea,_

_Don't be ridiculous. Call anytime. The girls and I miss you too-Cassidy especially misses your cooking in the morning. I am confident that Runway will pull out another pristine issue, even though my staff seems to be totally lacking in the creativity department. Ah, to borrow your words, the woes of being an editor._

_The girls and I are eagerly awaiting your return. Try to get some rest and call no matter what the time._

_Stay safe._

_I love you too,_

_Miranda._

* * *

"Andrea," Miranda almost sighed the name, and practically collapsed in the young woman's waiting arms. She nuzzled her favorite spot on the brunette's neck and closed her eyes from the onslaught of tears. 

"Miranda."

The older woman's battered heart soared when she heard her name spoken with such love and reverence poured in it. She clutched the front of Andrea's jacket tightly and melted when she felt her girlfriend's strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey," Andrea whispered and gently pushed Miranda's forehead up with her nose. Brown eyes met watery blue, and crinkled in concern. "You okay?"

"Yes," Miranda looked down to hide her emotions and tightened her grip on the jacket. "Just missed you."

"As did I," Andrea pressed a kiss to Miranda's forehead, and then placed gentle kisses to the delicate skin on the older woman's closed eyelids.

Miranda tilted her head up, eyes still closed and sighed when soft plump lips found hers. The kiss was tender and sweet, and Miranda couldn't help but reciprocate the smile when she felt the brunette's lips curve up against her own mouth.

"Andy! You're hom-oh, gross guys."

"Hey And-Eww!"

Both Caroline's and Cassidy's voice startled the pair, and they broke apart, but neither woman relinquished the hold they had on the other. They both looked up the staircase, and saw two twin redheads grinning down at them from two flights above.

"Can't help it girls," Andrea chuckled and pressed a kiss to Miranda's slightly blushing cheek. "I missed your mom."

They rolled their eyes but they both sported huge smiles.

"Come on down here," Andrea gestured with one hand, keeping the other firmly around Miranda's back. "I missed you two like crazy."

They clumped down the stairs, ignoring their mother's exasperated sigh and flung themselves at Andy. She caught them with a chuckle, releasing her grip on her girlfriend to bend down and hug them properly. "I brought you two presents."

"Really, Andy?" Caroline tried to peek in the bag resting by the front door and Andrea laughed.

"Really. The one with the red ribbon is yours, and the one with the green is Cassidy's."

Caroline handed Cassidy her gift before ripping into her own. Andrea stood back up and wrapped an arm around Miranda, much to the other woman's content. The Editor leaned into the brunette's tall frame and rested her head on a soft shoulder.

"Cool, Andy!" Caroline grinned and held up body scrub and lotion from Sabon. "I needed more of this-I was running out."

"I know," Andrea smiled at her and then at Miranda after she felt a gentle squeeze.

Cassidy, who was much more meticulous and slow in opening her gift, laughed when she finally revealed her present. "Thanks, Andy," she giggled and held up a ginormous can of Garrett's popcorn. "This stuff is seriously the best popcorn in the world."

"I had to wait in line for an hour and a half," Andrea feigned annoyance. "So you'd better enjoy that!"

"Oh, shush," Cassidy stuck her tongue out. "You were probably talking to Mom anyways. The time flew by for you."

Andrea blushed, and hid her chuckle in Miranda's soft hair. "You got me."

"You guys are so mushy," Caroline snorted. "Thank you again for the presents Andy." She rushed to grab her suitcase and began hauling it up the stairs before the tall brunette stopped her. She grabbed two small packages out of the side pocket and thanked the young girl before returning to Miranda's side.

"Good night Mom. Good night Andy. Glad to have you back," Cassidy smiled shyly and followed her sister up the stairs.

"Good night, Bobbseys," Miranda called up to both of them.

The two women waited until they heard two doors shut.

"So," Andrea purred and turned back to her love. "Alone at last."

Miranda chuckled and pressed another kiss to Andrea's soft lips. Winding her arms around the taller woman's neck, she deepened the kiss and reveled in her love's small whimpers.

"As much as I would like to ravish you right now," Andrea panted, "shouldn't we go upstairs to a more comfortable setting?"

"You're right," Miranda sighed. "You must be exhausted."

"Before we go up, I bought two other things," Andrea held up the boxes she took out of her suitcase before Caroline dragged it upstairs.

"Oh?" Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"The first one is for Patricia," she looked around. "Where is she anyways?"

"Probably sleeping in one of the bedrooms upstairs. The girls took her on a long walk today."

"Well, her loss," Andrea shrugged. "They were some dog treats, but I guess I'll give them to her tomorrow." She set the box on the table before turning to look Miranda in the eye.

"And this is for you," she held up a small black box and set it in the palm of the Editor's hand.

Miranda opened it and gasped when she saw the intricate pattern of the ring. A small curled dragon made up the band, and a diamond sat nestled in the middle of it. The ring was silver, with flecks of gold and emerald in the dragon's hide.

"Andrea?" she looked up into pools of deep brown, seeking clarification.

"I love you Miranda." Andrea kissed her and then took the ring out of its holder. "I'm going to do the whole cheesy thing too." Kneeling down, Andrea held her love's hand in her own and gazed up at the woman who had captured her heart. "Miranda, I love you with everything I have. While I can't promise to give you a life of wealth and riches, I can promise you a life of happiness, protection, and unconditional love. Miranda, I want to share the rest of my life with you. I love you, I love your girls, and I love your dog." She chuckled and held the Editor's hand up. Sliding it onto her slim ring finger, the younger woman smiled at the sight of it before looking back up into sparkling blue eyes. "So, my love, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

A small sob ripped out of Miranda's throat and within a flash, Andrea was up and held the woman in her arms.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, scared for her lover. Miranda _never_ cried.

"How can you want to be with me?" Miranda said in a choked voice. "I'm old."

"No, you are not," Andrea pulled back and looked the distraught woman in the eye. "Miranda, I don't care what age you are. I don't care what you look like. I love you no matter what."

"But what if something happens to me?" Miranda asked quietly and avoided Andrea's eyes.

Andrea stood silent for a moment, holding the other woman in her arms before kissing her on the cheek. "Let's go upstairs."

She wrapped her arm around Miranda's waist, silently marveling at the fact she hadn't been pushed away yet. Usually when her lover felt vulnerable, she lashed out. Tonight, she just seemed too tired to, and that bothered Andrea more than she cared to admit. She accepted Miranda's sagging form against her, and guided her slowly up the multiple flights of stairs until they reached their bedroom. Andrea led them to the bathroom and patted the countertop for Miranda to sit on. The older woman did so, and looked at Andrea with a defeated look in her eyes. The brunette felt her heart clench in her chest when she saw the sad look, and she cupped Miranda's cheek. Blue eyes slipped closed at the contact while silent tears made their way down a smooth cheekbone. Tenderly, Andrea wiped them away and reached up to grab the makeup remover with her free hand. Tilting her love's head to the side, she began to gently clean the foundation and mascara off, revealing the woman underneath. Miranda kept her eyes shut, but a steady flow of tears still made their way down her face. When she was done, Andrea lifted Miranda off the counter and turned her so she was facing the mirror. Embracing the broken woman from behind, Andrea make eye contact with her in the reflection. Slowly, she dipped her head and kissed the smooth skin on Miranda's neck.

"I don't want to think about the possibility of you getting hurt," Andrea whispered, her lips brushing against Miranda's skin as she spoke. Her soulful brown eyes gazed at Miranda's in the mirror. "But if you do, I will be there for you every step of the way."

"Don't you see?" Miranda said sadly, finally surrendering. "It's already happened."

"What?" Andrea gasped and spun Miranda back around to face her. "Where?" 

Saying nothing, Miranda simply took her love's hand and placed it over her heart. Andrea's thin digits began tracing over her shirt and gasped when a thick bandage met her questioning fingers.

"What is this?" she asked, gently outlining the contours of the unfamiliar shape with her pointer finger.

"I had a heart attack when you were gone," Miranda lowered her gaze. "I had surgery."

Andrea rested her palm softly over her love's heart. "Why didn't you call me?"

The Editor said nothing, savoring the feeling of Andrea's warm palm over her chest. Brown eyes searched blue ones for an explanation before they softened in understanding.

"Miranda," she said lowly. "This does not make you weak."

"Yes it does," the older woman cried and pushed Andrea away. "I'm old," a muffled sob escaped her lips without permission. "I could have died."

The brunette's own eyes welled up with tears, and she gently pulled the slender woman back into warm arms. She stroked the iconic, white hair softly with one hand while her other arm was wrapped tightly around a tense back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Andrea murmured, still holding the woman in her arms like she was the most precious creature on the planet. "I can't even imagine how terrifying it must have been. But Miranda, if something happens like this again, you _must_ tell me. I can't bear the thought that you had to go through this ordeal by yourself."

Uncharacteristically, Miranda stayed quiet with tears still running down her face. She knew she was supposed to be the indomitable Ice Queen Miranda Priestly, but truth was, she _was_ terrified. Those long nights in the hospital alone scared her more than she wanted to admit. Every time she had closed her eyes, they would fly open again a second later, frightened that she would die in her sleep. Miranda knew that it was probably unlikely that would happen, but the whole experience jarred her. She was alone and afraid, and longed for Andrea's strong presence to lull her to sleep and protect her. And now, Miranda was scared the heart attack was a warning that her life was coming to an end. She didn't want to burden her younger lover if the time came where she finally succumbed to the failure of her heart.

"You're safe now Miranda," Andrea kissed her forehead and slowly led them out of the bathroom and onto the bed. She disappeared in the closet to grab sleepwear, and returned quickly, kneeling before Miranda. "You know Dr. Paulson is the best surgeon in all of New York," she said as she started unbuttoning Miranda's blouse.

"Wait," the Editor placed her hands over Andrea's. "Don't look at me."

"Miranda, I don't care. You are always beautiful in my eyes," the brunette looked up into shy eyes. Leaning in, she captured thin pink lips in her own and broke apart with a small grin. Miranda sighed in defeat and nodded slightly to allow Andrea to keep going. "Anyways," the journalist continued unbuttoning the blouse slowly. "I know you're scared now, but with the combination of Dr. Paulson's surgery and your resilient nature, you will have nothing to fear. The surgery did its job, and you will live a long and healthy life."

She pushed the blouse off of Miranda's shoulders, revealing a cream-colored tank top underneath. Pressing a kiss to Miranda's sternum, Andrea trailed her fingers down to the hem of the tank top and began to raise it up. The Editor sighed and obediently raised her arms so the writer could raise it up and off over her head. Clad only in a soft white bra, Miranda felt incredibly vulnerable, but was soothed immensely by the tender look in her love's deep brown eyes. Andrea reached behind her back, and undid her bra strap successfully with one hand while keeping her other hand cradling Miranda's face. She pulled the bra off and tossed it to the side, and kept her eyes firmly locked on the older woman's blue orbs.

"You are the strongest woman I know Miranda Priestly," Andrea said with conviction. "You will get through this- _We_ will get through this."

"We?" Miranda looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Yes," Andrea said vehemently, her eyes shining with fierce love. "We."

Blue eyes closed for a minute, savoring the words, before they opened again and gazed into chocolate pools.

"Thank you, Andrea," Miranda said quietly.

Andrea knew the weight of the words Miranda had spoken and smiled at her. "Always, my love."

She bent and placed a gentle kiss over the heavy bandage that covered the precious heart before picking up the silk shirt and tugging it over Miranda's head. She changed Miranda's pants too before quickly changing her own attire to sleepwear. The older woman immediately curled up to Andrea after she climbed into bed, and the brunette held her tightly. No words were spoken. Suddenly, Miranda's soft voice cut through the darkness, startling a sleepy Andrea.

"Yes," she uttered.

It took a moment for the word to register in the journalist's mind before she gasped and flipped on the bedside lamp.

"Really?" she smiled shyly.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Where else would I find a person who has all the qualities I admire? I need a woman who is loving, has a big heart, and makes me feel incredibly safe and protected. She needs to be patient, understanding, and," she reached up and ran her fingers through soft brown hair, "preferably a brunette."

Andrea's heart thumped and she blushed at Miranda's words. "I think I have the perfect person in mind who fulfills all those qualities."

Miranda straddled Andrea's prostrate form, making the young woman chuckle. "Wonderful," she breathed and leaned in to press a kiss to full lips.

"I love you, Miranda," Andrea smiled up at her, stealing Miranda's breath away when she saw the pure love shining only for her.

"I love you too, Andrea," Miranda leaned down and nipped at Andrea's neck. "Please, let me show you how much."

"Wait." The gentle pressure from Andrea's hand stopped her, and she looked up into concerned eyes. "Did the doctor say it was alright?"

"Yes," Miranda replied, touched. "As long as I don't feel lightheaded or dizzy."

"Alright," Andrea wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck and pulled her down to her lips. "My fiancée," she breathed after they parted, wonderstruck.

"Yes," Miranda smiled down at her and nuzzled her ear. "I love you," she reminded the brunette.

The responding smile was blinding, and Miranda felt herself match the grin. As their lips brushed again, Miranda sighed in bliss. Maybe her heart was bruised and battered, but it was safe in Andrea's hands. Always.


End file.
